The Song Diaries
by imaginetvd
Summary: A collection of (mostly) Klaroline one-shots inspired by various songs. Open to prompts!
1. Ghost of You

**Welcome to my collection of Klaroline (at the moment- I am open to prompts and other pairings in the TVD universe) one-shots inspired by random songs or ideas I've had. I know I have written some sad/angsty fics and I will try and do some light-hearted moments in the future! Due to the first piece being inspired by 5SOS, I thought the title for this collection was fitting. But if anyone has a better name, please tell me.**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own TVD or have any rights to the songs I take inspiration from.**

 **This was inspired by _Ghost of You_ by _5 Seconds of Summer._**

 ** _Without further ado, on with the story..._**

* * *

The first thing he noticed when he woke up that morning, the first thing he notices _every_ morning is the empty space next to him. He never once moved to her side of the bed; couldn't fathom sleeping where she used to. Klaus glanced at the old coffee cup on her bedside table. The lipstick marks were fading away with time and he knew that he should throw it out but he couldn't bring himself to do it.

Klaus was self-employed and had the liberty of working from home. But it wasn't home anymore; it was a cage. A beautifully disguised prison that he didn't dare step outside of. Of course, he left the house sometimes, he couldn't have one of his siblings getting worried and checking up on him. Again. Pretending like everything was okay was something Klaus had mastered over the months. When surrounded by his family and the few friends he hadn't pushed away yet, the artist could try to push his never-ending thoughts to the back of his mind. It was only when he was alone that he could truly see just how hollow his life had become. Ironic, he thought bitterly, that was Elijah always said before I met her.

He got up to do meaningless tasks around the flat to occupy his mind. All too soon, he was left with nothing to do and he found himself sat in front of the half-finished portrait. The feelings he had repressed all day were flooding back to the surface and Klaus simply sat there and let it happen. He kept telling himself that it would be alright, that everything would be fine. What a fucking lie! Grabbing the bottle of bourbon that was to his left, he filled up a glass and downed its contents in hope that he could drown it all out.

But, as always, she appeared at that time. He reminded himself that she wasn't real, that it was his mind playing a cruel trick on him but the sight of her made all of his hurt go away in a heartbeat.

"Caroline," he breathed out. The corner of his mouth tugged into a gentle smile of its own volition but he made no move to hide it. She always brought out this side of him.

"So, still painting, huh?" She sat on her usual spot on the couch across from him. The knowing grin she sent his way was both playful and full of concern. To her, it seemed like he had been sat at the painting for hours on end. Truth be told, he had been. But he hadn't added any colour or improvements to it. He simply stared at it. She was not aware of the fact that Klaus had lost his muse. Klaus had lost _her_. He hadn't painted, sketched, even picked up a pencil or paintbrush, in months.

"Of course, love," this was his minds automatic response. There was an underlying sense of tiredness in his voice. Tired of what he had to go through when she inevitably left.

She laughed at his answer, a melodic sound he could never get enough of even when she was still around. "Some things never change, Nik. You were sat at that painting when I left you this morning," Caroline replied shaking her head at him. "Why don't you put that paintbrush down? We can do something more...fun."

He knew exactly where this was headed. They'd been having this same exact conversation for months. And the ending was exactly the same. Klaus would lose her; she would have to leave him again.

"Pray, tell, my love, what is that?" Playful Klaus had come out. No one ever saw him anymore but it was saved for the special occasions she came back.

Let's dance. "Let's dance." The grin on her face lit his heart on fire, a sweet burning that he craved. Oh, how he craved her. The blonde put her hand out for Klaus to take, "Come on then, Nik. It's rude to keep a lady waiting."

"I assure you, Ms Forbes, I am nothing if not a gentleman," he stood up and, with a smirk, he complied with her demand. Caroline guided his hands one to her waist and the other in hers. He smiled down at her and prayed to God she didn't see the desperate look in his eyes. She never does.

"There's no music, sweetheart," he reminded her, one eyebrow arched.

"We don't need music, silly," she giggled at him and the sound alone made him feel like he was walking on clouds. The blonde began to hum a familiar tune which reminded Klaus of a time that was lost on him. His smile grew wider as they danced through their apartment, eyes never straying from each other.

Caroline laughed as he twirled her around and lifted her up in his arms. Once she was successfully standing on her own two feet, she leaned her head on his chest as they swayed back and forth. The sun was setting outside and Klaus was not entirely sure just how long she had been in his arms. Not long enough in his opinion. Then again, he would never be satisfied until she was back in his arms forever.

"I've missed you, love," he whispered into her head.

"Missed me? I was only gone for a couple of hours, Nik," she said into his chest. "I think someone's getting a bit clingy," Caroline teased him.

"I guess it has only been a couple of hours," Klaus replied solemnly. He studied her eyes for the longest time, memorised every feature on her face before it was all over. In a few minutes, she would be gone. Caroline always left after he says those words. He tried to change his phrasing so that she would stay longer but, without fail, his arms would be empty again. There was nothing that he wanted more than to stay in this house and dance with her forever. But it seemed like fate had other plans. Plans that resulted in nothing but Klaus' eternal misery.

"I'm sorry, Niklaus," she turned to face him. He was surprised since she had never said those words to him before. Never in one of these encounters has she ever apologised to him. With good reason since she didn't necessarily do anything wrong.

"What could you possibly be sorry for, Caroline?" His brows were scrunched up in confusion; _this had never happened before._

She gave him a small sad smile, "For leaving you."

This threw him off guard. Does she know that she isn't real? Is his mind forming a Caroline that is somehow self-aware? Because that was just cruel. "Wh-what?" That was all he could manage to croak out.

"This is goodbye," she cupped his cheek and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. "I`ll always be with you, Nik, remember that. It`s time for you to start living again."

"It`s not that easy," he frowned at her. Doesn`t she get it? He was in love with a ghost and Klaus was sure he would never be as happy as he was when she was around. Caroline was his world and he was lost without her there to guide him.

"When has that ever stopped us?" The blonde had a knowing grin on her face but her eyes depicted a sadness he knew was reflected in his own. At that moment, he knew that it broke Caroline as much as it broke him. They needed each other but the universe had a twisted way of always making sure Klaus was miserable. The pair were not ready to part from each other.

"It was easier when there was an us. You`re gone, Caroline. And I don`t want to let you go. I can't. Not yet, I`m not ready."

"I want you to live your life, baby. See all the places we were going to and I will be there every step of the way. Just because you won't see me doesn't mean I haven't been watching over you. And I will continue to watch over you because you, Niklaus Mikaelson, are the love of my life."

Klaus took Caroline's hands in between his own and placed his forehead on hers and noticed that she was now squeezing her eyes shut to stop the tears from falling. He closed his eyes and kissed her temple, tears falling down his face as he spoke, "I promise I will find my way back to you, my love. However long it takes." The last words were spoken with a gentle voice, a smile gracing his features.

She too smiled at the familiar words before replying, "I'll hold you to that, Nik."

"I love you, Caroline Forbes."

"I love you, Niklaus Mikaelson," her voice was light as she kissed his cheek one last time. Her tears mingled with his and he had to squeeze his eyes shut again because he wasn't ready for this. "Goodbye, Nik."

"Goodbye, my love," his voice was low but filled the now desolate room.

He downed another glass of bourbon, the burning sensation at the back of his throat the only indication that he was still alive.

Klaus thought about their encounter; their last encounter. The words she had spoken held a harsh truth he forced himself to come to terms with. He had to start living again. If not for himself, if not for his family, then at least for her. Yes, she was gone. For now. But the one thing that would get him through what was to come was the comfort that he would be reunited with her. He'd promised her.

He took another shot, a lot stronger this time, truth and alcohol swirling through his mind. _After all, every dancer needs a dance partner,_ her melodic voice rang in his ears, the memory of their first dance flashing in front of his eyes.

 _Well, if you're my partner, I would be an utter fool to refuse, love_.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! Tell me what you think and until next time. If there are any songs in particular that you would like me to write about, send them my way.**


	2. Fire on Fire

**This one-shot is a lot longer than the previous and was inspired by Fire in Fire by Sam Smith. Hope you like it! R &R**

* * *

 _My mother said I'm too romantic_  
 _She said, "You're dancing in the movies"_  
 _I almost started to believe her_  
 _Then I saw you and I knew_

It was another lonely night filled with romantic novels or movies that Caroline would lose herself in. She tried to push her mother's words out of her head, erase the disapproving, almost pitiful, looks that her mother had sent in her direction every night before leaving for the night shift. Yes, Caroline Forbes had high expectations of love, and so what if she didn't want to settle? The blonde firmly believed that her true love was out there somewhere; she had hope.

She was curled up on the couch, her legs tucked underneath her, ears tuned in to every word they said, eyes fixated on the screen. When the rolling credits came, Caroline danced along to the soundtrack, losing herself in the lyrics. Her mind wandered to another world, content with escaping the reality she was currently living in. The 20-year-old was not the best when it came to relationships, every single person she got involved with compared to ridiculously high standards which they inevitably failed to meet. But that didn't put Caroline off her search for true love. Oh no, she was determined to find him. And Caroline Forbes was nothing if not optimistic and she always succeeded to a point where there really was nothing that could stop her once she put her mind to something.

It was barely 8 o'clock when a text came through from Enzo inviting her to the Grill. Also asking why on Earth she was indoors, on a Friday night, and in Mystic Falls instead of a college frat party living up 'the best years of her life'. Caroline chuckled at the message before replying that she was on her way. With a sigh, she turned the movie off. _Back to the real world,_ she thought sorrowfully. In Caroline's opinion, and Enzo's, the real world sucks. Big time. Kol, however, would beg to differ. But life is a lot different when you have enough money to do literally anything you want. Something that Caroline didn't refrain from exploiting when Kol was being particularly insufferable. Especially since he could not stop picking on her about her non-existent love life, how she was living in the clouds and ought to join them again. The blonde would simply roll her eyes and reminded herself that this was one of her best friends.

She checked her phone one last time before walking out of the house. There was one new text from none other than Kol Mikaelson. Her temper flared at the words she had sent him. She took a deep breath and shook her head stuffing her phone in her jacket pocket. Caroline whispered a silent mantra that seemed mandatory before seeing her best friend. _No. Killing. Kol. No. Killing. Kol._

As soon as she entered the Grill, Enzo shouted in glee and walked over to greet her properly. "Gorgeous! Thank God you are here. I was wondering if I was going to have to drag you out of your house. Even if you were in those adorable pyjamas," he winked at her, finally releasing her from the hug.

"Now, don't you clean up well, darling?" Kol leaned on the pool table looking effortlessly handsome and by the ever-present smirk on his face, he definitely knew it. She hugged him, shrieked once he picked her up off the floor for a split second. "I feel like I haven't seen you in _centuries_ , Caroline."

"It's been, like, two weeks, Kol," the blonde shook her head at him.

"Far too long, darling. You spend more time with Bonnie, Kat and whats-her-name. I don't even see why since she is such a bore! Lord only knows why you keep her around," his voice laced with disdain for Elena Gilbert. The two weren't the best of friends. "Speaking of Bonnie," he whispered scandalously and gave Enzo a wink. "I think you should invite her out with us one day. Her and Enzo would really _hit it off_ if you know what I mean." Kol nudged Caroline and the blonde snorted in amusement. Bonnie and Enzo did get along quite well, and Caroline would be lying if she didn't think they wouldn't be one of Mystic Fall's cutest couple.

"Hmm, I like where this is going. And I hate to say this, but I think you're right Kol."

This made Kol scoff, "Of course, I am, Care-bear."

"This wouldn't have anything to do with the fact that you and Davina are getting serious and you don't want to leave your buddy out in the cold? That's cute, Kol." She smiled at him knowingly and Kol simply rolled his eyes at her not one to admit that he wanted to do something nice for his friends. Especially since it was Caroline and Enzo that introduced him to his current -and longest-lasting- girlfriend. "Maybe you should play matchmaker with me. Tell me, Kol, do you have anyone in mind for me?" She teased him but immediately regretted it once she saw the conspiratorial glint in his eye.

"Sorry, darling. I haven't got anyone lined up for you at the moment. But you never know, maybe you're soulmate is closer than you think," he winked at her before returning to his game.

Caroline decided that is she was going to be here she might as well be drunk and with that notion, she made her way to the bar and ordered herself a drink. She hadn't recognised anyone that she knew at the bar so if the blonde, on a whim, decided that she wanted to get black-out drunk, the only witnesses would be Kol and Enzo. Which was not reassuring since they could easily lie and say that she did something scandalous with no one else as a reference. When she looked up, she saw a man, not that much older than her, sat across the bar his eyes fixed on her. Caroline felt something was completely unfamiliar, but at that moment, everything she had seen, read, or heard, suddenly seemed like it was entirely possible. He waved at her teasingly and Caroline swiftly averted her gaze cursing the damn blush that was creeping up on her. And just when she thought she had avoided a very awkward interaction he appeared in the seat next to her.

"I couldn't help but notice that you were talking with my brother. And from what I've been told, I can allude that you are the famous Caroline Forbes. Let me be the first to say, that this truly is a pleasure," the handsome stranger practically purred at her. He held out his hand and, like a fool, she returned the gesture and her blush deepened a shade when he placed a lingering kiss on her hand.

But despite her red cheeks, Caroline scoffed at him. "Kol's brother Nik? If you are even half the guy Kol makes you out to be then I am staying _far_ away. So, as charming as you are, and I'm sure you're usually a hit with the ladies, I'm not getting involved."

"I would love to be able to change your mind. Come on, love," he teased her. "One drink? Where's the harm in that? I promise to be a gentleman." Klaus placed a hand on his heart mockingly but she could see the sincerity in his eyes. Maybe he had felt what she had? _Surely,_ Caroline thought, _he must have felt that...spark._

"Hm...I don't know. You could be a serial killer for all I know," she sent a smile in his direction which made his own smile grow.

"Okay, love. I didn't want to do this but..." He looked around scandalously before saying his next words. "I'm going to have to _dare_ you."

Caroline chuckled at his tone and inwardly cursed Kol for whatever he told his insanely hot brother. He obviously knew that she couldn't turn down a dare. "Fine. But this isn't fair because clearly you know a lot about me and I know next to nothing about you."

"Well, we'll have to amend that won't we, sweetheart?"

 _Maybe it's 'cause I got a little bit older_  
 _Maybe it's all that I've been through_  
 _I'd like to think it's how you lean on my shoulder_  
 _And how I see myself with you_

Caroline recalled that fateful night wistfully as she sat in the Mikaelson house, a horror movie that she was definitely not paying attention to. Give her Ryan Gosling and Rachel McAdams any day of the week but scary movies shook her to her very core. Especially the psychological thrillers that for some reason interested the Mikaelson boys simply because they could easily happen in real life. Caroline had successfully blocked out the film that was playing in front of her. After a particularly gory scene, the blonde found herself burying her face into his chest from where she was curled up against him.

"Ah!" She shrieked at him in fear and gripped his shirt, holding onto it for dear life. Klaus chuckled once her brave facade had finally cracked. He wasn't expecting it to last this long but Caroline Forbes continued to surprise him the longer he spent in her presence.

He reached for the remote and turned the movie off before turning to the woman in his arms. "You alright there, love?"

"No!" Caroline glared up at him from her position. Once she was 100% sure that the film was no longer playing she slowly moved away from him. "Of course I am not okay! Why the hell did you make me watch this?!"

Klaus chuckled, "I didn't. You agreed to watch it with me, love." He reminded her with a smirk on his face.

"Ugh, you totally did make me watch it! You gave me that, that _look._ " Klaus arched his brow at her before leaning closer to her face. "No, Klaus. I am not letting you off the hook."

"I haven't done anything wrong, love," his voice perfectly innocent.

"Yes, you have! You've most likely scarred me for life!"

"That's a bit dramatic don't you think, love?" The blonde smirked down at her. He leaned further in nuzzling his head into her neck and Caroline had to stop herself from sighing in content at the comfort that he provided.

She scoffed covering up any and pushed him away, her hands firm on his chest. Caroline moved away from him once more and crossed her arms across her chest, jutting her chin out in defiance, "I don't think I am, _actually."_

"Okay, love. How can I acquit myself? I, for one, will never let you watch another horror movie ever again," he swore, leaning back into her embrace and smirked when she didn't make any move to stop him. He placed featherlight kisses along her collarbone and worked his way up, his stormy blue eyes catching hers. "I am sorry, Caroline."

Instead of replying, she simply pulled him closer and prayed to whatever deity that was out there that none of his siblings walks in.

 _I don't say a word_  
 _But still, you take my breath and steal the things I know_  
 _There you go, saving me from out of the crowd_

Klaus was stuck talking to a pair of girls who had somehow hounded him into a corner. He was about to tell them to get lost but the glare that Rebekah had sent his way had him questioning his actions. So instead he decided to be civil towards them. He had to refrain from rolling his eyes at their not-so-subtle flirting and tried to focus on anything else. Klaus' gaze kept finding its way to the door, scanning every guest that entered their estate but the one person he was waiting for hadn't shown up yet. He wondered if he should be worried that Caroline hadn't shown up yet. Maybe the ballgown was too excessive?

And as he was rethinking his extravagant actions, she graced the room with her presence smiling at him knowingly once he noticed she arrived in the gown that he (and Rebekah and Kol) had chosen for her. He knew then that he definitely made the right choice. Not only with the dress but introducing himself to her that night. Klaus politely excused himself from the girls and made his way to the one who had captured him from the very first moment. Looking at her now, Klaus figured she always would take his breath away no matter the attire. Caroline truly was beautiful.

"Don't you clean up well, huh?" Caroline said in lieu of a proper greeting and smirked at him. Something she had picked up from him.

"Glad you noticed. You look absolutely beautiful, love," Klaus spoke earnestly, admiration clear in his voice as he picked up her hand a placed a kiss on the back of it.

She chuckled in an attempt to stop the blush that was forming because of his words, "The dress does do me a lot of favours. I suppose I have you to thank for that. Or should I be thanking Rebekah?"

"Nonsense, Caroline, that dress is nothing compared to you," his voice showed no hint of deceit, something that made her blush deepen. Klaus decided that he had put complimented her enough and that he should give her a break as a grin graced his features. "But it does help," he laughed when she swatted him, scolding him for his brave remark. "And I'll have you know, love, that I do have some taste, and I do know you oh so well so when I saw this dress I knew it was the one. It's one of a kind. Just like you."

"Are you trying to seduce me, Mr Mikaelson?" She brought a hand to her mouth in mock outrage and gasped, "I'll have you know, flattery and bribery do not get you anywhere."

They both burst out laughing, quietening down once they saw the looks they were getting from various guests. "My plans have been thwarted! I guess I will simply have to woo you with my dancing skills. So how about that dance, Miss Forbes?" He held a hand out for her to take which she graciously took.

"Of course, Mr Mikaelson. How could I refuse such a gentleman?"

"Only for you, sweetheart," he reminded her.

"Aren't I lucky?"

"I think I should be the one saying that," he replied as they swayed across the dancefloor. "Thank you for giving me a chance, Caroline."

The woman in his arms looked up at him, blue eyes wide with honesty, "Deciding to go to the Grill that night was the best decision of my life. It led me to you."

"Well, I do believe it's fate," he whispered just as earnestly to her, "that brought us together."

"Maybe. Or maybe it was Kol," she joked a smile gracing her features once she heard his chuckle.

 _When we fight, we fight like lions_  
 _But then we love and feel the truth_  
 _We lose our minds in a city of roses_  
 _We won't abide by any rules_

"You're going to get us sent to prison! Why on Earth did I think this was a good idea?! This is going to go horribly wrong," the voice was quiet but just as effective if it were at full volume.

"Oh calm down, Nik! You are really bringing me down," Caroline scolded and looked up from the draw she was currently looking through to glare at him. "And you all call Rebekah dramatic." Klaus was stood at the doorframe and thinking to himself how he had let her convince him to do this. "If you're going to just stand there you might as well help me. I mean, why did you even come along then?" she grumbled once the cabinets proved to not contain anything useful. She slammed the drawer shut and groaned in frustration, running a hand through he curls.

"I don't even know why I'm here," he muttered as he begrudgingly made a move to actually be of assistance.

"Because you love me?" Caroline said hopefully as she kissed his cheek walking past him to yet another cabinet.

"You have got to stop using that against me. It's going to be the death of me I assure you, love." He turned on his heel walking in the opposite direction to where Caroline was now at.

"How romantic," she drawled out. "Ugh! Where the hell could it be?"

"You could have just asked Mayor Lockwood. I'm sure she would be more than happy to help you with your problem. But if she finds us rooting through her office after breaking into her home? I think it's safe to assume she's not going to be happy."

"We didn't break in! I simply swiped the keys and snuck in the house to get back what's already mine. She's not even here! Besides, she would never help me. She hates me for breaking poor Tyler's heart even though he's the one who cheated on me and it was my heart that was broken. Screw her and her can't-do-anything-wrong son. I'm getting my crown back, Nik."

"I can't believe we're risking everything for a bloody tiara. Why is it even here, anyway? It has been over three years and through this entire thing, that is the one thing you failed to mention."

"I..left it here on the day of the pageant. And I was going to get it back but then there was school and when I came to get it back I caught Tyler and Hayley. Needless to say, I quickly forgot why I came in the first place."

"Remind me to have a word with Lockwood the next time we cross paths," his words held an underlying threat. Klaus stood next to Caroline and placed a kiss to her forehead before smirking down at her, "Now where would that old biddy hide such a thing?"

"She wouldn't _hide,_ hide it. But I know it's somewhere in here."

Caroline got back to work, Klaus joining her in the retrieval of her so-called crown. They made sure to make little noise as to not alert the housekeeper or whoever the hell was looking after the Lockwood estate and sure enough, the tiara was found.

"Aha!" Klaus announced, a little too loud for Caroline's liking as she quickly covered his mouth. He removed her hand so he could continue speaking lowering his voice, "I think I've found your crown, sweetheart." Klaus daintily placed the tiara upon her head of golden curls. "Perfect," he whispered taking in the sight before him. She looked radiant at that moment and all Klaus could feel was an immense sensation of love and pride. Caroline was his and he hers.

"You really are, Nik." She didn't let him reply instead opting to place on a kiss on his lips before he inevitably ruined the moment by saying something else.

"Does that mean we can finally leave this godforsaken town?" he questioned her.

The blonde let out a soft laugh, "Yes. But first, we need to get out of here. Can't see the world if we're behind bars now, can we?"

 _I don't say a word_  
 _But still, you take my breath and steal the things I know_  
 _There you go, saving me from out of the crowd_

Nervous was an understatement. The only way he could describe what he was feeling at that moment was...well he couldn't describe it. Klaus was feeling so much at once that he had no idea if that was how it was meant to be like. Elijah had assured him that it was perfectly normal which calmed him down a little. Then again, it was his goddamn wedding day!

"What if she doesn't show up? This is going to be a disaster! Maybe I should just leave before she does. Yes, I mean I am not meant to get married! It's absurd. But I can't leave Caroline. She'll hate me forever. I can't let her hate me, 'Lijah! Oh, God! Is this a mistake? Is this too early to get married? Who am I kidding? I've wanted to marry Caroline Forbes since the day I met her. Is that creepy even though we're actually getting married? You know, I am rethinking that escape plan, we could easily do it. I NEED ADVICE, BROTHER!" Klaus gripped the lapels of Elijah's suit jacket and shook him forcibly as if that would provide the answers that he so desperately craved.

"Christ, Nik! Caroline's tendency to ramble and blow things way out of proportion has clearly rubbed off on you," Kol interjected from his position on the couch. Klaus glared at his younger brother still firmly holding onto Elijah. Kol simply shrugged it off and turned back to the magazine he was looking at.

As the oldest, Elijah believed it was his duty to talk some sense into the groom. Removing Klaus' hands, he stepped back and spoke in a calm manner, "I cannot give you the advice you need, Niklaus. But I can give you something else." The elder Mikaelson pulled an envelope out of one of the blazer pockets. "Now, this is from someone who I believe you will actually listen to. Somehow, she knew that you'd need to hear it."

Klaus harshly swiped the letter out of his brother's hand and slumped into a chaise lounge seat ripping into the envelope to read its content. Elijah and Kol wondered what on Earth Caroline could have written in that letter that calmed Niklaus so considerably. Kol always did joke that his best friend had tamed the big bad wolf that was his brother. But watching Klaus visibly relax after reading the parchment made Kol itch with curiosity. The groom chuckled and by the end of the letter, he was grinning from ear to ear.

He stood up and sorted out his tuxedo, turning to his brothers with an excited glint in his eye. "Well, come on, then! It is my bloody wedding day, after all!"

Kol scoffed and nudged his older brother, "I bet it was a very _private_ letter if you understand what I mean, 'Lijah."

"No need to be so childish, brother."

"I heard that, Kol!" Klaus shouted before making his way to the church. Stefan and Enzo should already be there so the only groomsmen left were Kol, Elijah, Henrik and Finn. And since Finn and Henrik left before Klaus' breakdown, they had arrived on time. "I do not want to arrive after my bride, thank you very much."

"Yes, she would never let you, me or Elijah hear the end of it. Might just divorce you over it. Matter of fact, she may not even agree to marry you in the first place. Our Caroline is a stubborn one," Kol commented cheekily and although Klaus rolled his eyes, the pair noticed how their brother started to walk faster and quickly got in the car before driving off in the direction of the church. Thankfully, they made it on time.

The groom shifted on his feet and looked around the room the church that was filled with their loved ones. Klaus felt an immense amount of pride as he took in the outcome. Everything was perfect for when his soon-to-be wife would enter. Since Kol was both Caroline's best friend and Klaus'...brother, they decided to make him best man and when Kol whispered words of encouragement effectively calming his nerves, Klaus was glad of his decision. The door to the church opened and in walked the bridesmaids; Davina, Elena, Katherine, Rebekah and the maid of honour, much to female Mikaelson's chagrin, Bonnie.

And then Caroline entered with her father. Klaus could swear, at that moment, an angel had walked in and took all of the oxygen in the room with it. A smile graced his face, tears blurring his vision and his heart beating out of his chest the closer she got. The groom realised that he had lost the ability to breathe properly and was sure that the sight before him would kill him. But Klaus wouldn't trade that feeling for the world. Bill had threatened Klaus before handing his daughter away with a kiss on the cheek but the groom had no idea what his father-in-law had said instead fixated on the beauty before him absently nodding in understanding.

It didn't matter what Bill had said to him because Klaus knew that he would die for Caroline Forbes. She was everything to him; he was nothing without her.

 _You are perfection, my only direction_  
 _It's fire on fire_

* * *

 **Okay so this was a long one...I am sorry if you guys are into shorter drabbles but there were so many scenes I wanted to explore with this and somehow I came up with all this. This was going to be a lot longer but I think I am actually happy with how this turned out. The meeting was a lot longer than I thought but I wanted to include Kol/Caroline/Enzo friendship because they're adorable.**

 **Thank you for reading! Tell me what you thought by leaving a quick review.**


	3. HIM

**To those of you who have sent in prompts, I am in the process of writing them but I want to upload the songs I already have lined up. Sorry for any inconveniences.**

 **Also, sorry for the wait! I have mock exams this week that's why I haven't had time to write. Plus, if anyone has any revision techniques please send them my way! Much appreciated!**

 **This drabble is inspired by HIM by Sam Smith (really just one line) and takes place in the TVD universe. The Originals are leaving, Kol is still alive even if he doesn't play a part in this and nothing after Elena turned happened. She's no longer sired to Damon either. [I do not own TVD and all song credits go to the artist.]**

* * *

Elena and Caroline were sat at the Gilbert residence waiting for Bonnie to show up and start off their girl's night. The trio hadn't had a moment to themselves, always thinking about the next problem whether it's a threat on their lives or the doppelganger's Salvatore issues. For some reason, tonight didn't feel like it should. What it should feel like is relaxing, a time to let off steam but it seemed forced. Caroline felt on edge sitting on the couch, Elena trying to engage in meaningless conversation and it felt so... _wrong_.

'So, no more Mikaelson's, huh? Never thought I'd see the day," the brunette chuckled nervously.

"Not like they were going to stick around here forever," Caroline mumbled.

Klaus and his siblings were leaving tonight. Off to another, much more welcoming, town or city. The blonde vampire didn't know the exact details but she knew that wherever they were going was a whole lot better than Mystic Falls. A part of Caroline knew that is she asked him to take her too, he would in a heartbeat. But where that would leave her with her friends she had no clue.

Something had changed in the past few weeks. Hell, something had changed these past few _months_. And Caroline knew that she could not shrug off the feelings that a certain Original Hybrid has evoked within her. That being said, she was not going to even acknowledge them. Klaus was leaving. Caroline was staying. It was as simple as that.

"Yeah, but at least they're gone. Things will go back to normal," Elena responded. She stared at her friend strangely, wondering why the blonde was acting in this way.

"Normal?" Caroline laughed. "Things will never be normal. We will never be normal. We're vampires, Bonnie is a witch, Tyler's a hybrid and no matter how hard we try and deny it, Mystic Falls will never be safe. You're kidding yourself, Elena, if you think just because the Originals are gone that our lives would go back to how they were before."

Elena looked as if Caroline had slapped her in the face. Or was that reality kicking in? The blonde found she did not particularly care at that moment. This life that Elena's living, it isn't real, thinking that they're the good guys when so many have died at the hands of their foolish plans.

The door opened and in walked Bonnie a grin on her face as she held up a large ice cream tub. When she saw the looks on her best friends' faces she slumped down onto the sofa and sighed. Placing the ice cream onto the coffee table, she turned to the pair. "Okay, what's up?"

"Nothing let's just watch the movie, Bon," Caroline pasted on a fake smile for her witch best friend. She switched the TV on and surfed through the channels.

Bonnie snatched the remote out of her hand and turned the TV off. "No. _We_ are talking."

"About what?"

"Well, what do we usually talk about? Come on, you two. We're supposed to be happy!"

"We are, Bonnie," Elena assured the other girl.

"I'm just not feeling up to girl's night," the blonde explained.

Bonnie had a feeling she knew why but hoped she was wrong. Klaus having feelings for Caroline was something they could all deal with. Use to their advantage even. But Caroline having feelings for Klaus...that was uncharted territory.

"How about Tyler? He's coming back soon, right?"

"Well, I wouldn't exactly know he hasn't spoken to me in months. Even after Klaus gave him his freedom."

 _It was the night of graduation when Klaus told her that Tyler was free to return to Mystic Falls. Rebekah had decided to finish her senior year off so once that was done the Mikaelson's had no reason to stay in the small town. Of course, as much as Caroline told herself it was a crazy idea, she always thought Klaus stayed for more than that. But after everything was over, she found herself walking with the hybrid. And she was having a great time. The news he delivered after what she considered to be a perfect night made her think about their time together. If she really even wanted him to leave at all. Caroline did not tell him any of this but it fluttered around her mind for a while. When he had pardoned Tyler, she wasn't as happy as she thought she would be. And when he told her he was leaving, all thoughts of her boyfriend-_ ex _-boyfriend flew out the window. Putting on the biggest smile she could think of, she invited him to the Grill._ One last drink _, she told him._ I'll miss you _, is what she didn't say._

"He's probably just busy. I mean he has been running for his life," Elena sent a disapproving look Caroline's way.

"It's been over a month since he's been free. Anyway, I don't really care about that anymore."

"He loves you, Care! You can't just abandon him now."

"I don't love him!" She shouted back. Caroline didn't mean to say that but it was out now. It was the truth. "I mean," the blonde sighed, "I'm not in love with him anymore. You can't love someone who's not there."

"The reason he's not here is because of Klaus!" The doppelganger retorted.

"Elena, leave it," Bonnie nudged her. "It's okay, Care."

Caroline smiled at her friend but Elena still had a sour look on her face. The blonde inwardly sighed at her life-long best friend. Surely, Elena of all people should understand what it was like falling for someone who you shouldn't be falling for. But the doppelganger was so self-righteous in her judgement she persisted on calling Caroline out on her mistakes.

"Do you care about someone else? Is that it? You've moved on whilst Tyler was trying not to get killed," the brunette said accusingly.

"Maybe I have, Elena! Is that what you want to hear? Tyler was gone and I moved on! I got tired of waiting for someone who wasn't there!"

"Who?" Elena pressed on. "Tell us! It isn't... _Klaus_ , is it?" She spat his name out.

"Back off, Elena," Bonnie warned.

"No! He's a monster! She can't possibly care about him! Not after everything, Bon."

"IT'S HIM!" Caroline shouted. She couldn't take the accusations anymore. She just wanted to tell them the truth. "It's him I love!" the blonde blurted out.

"You _love_ him?" Elena said incredulously. "Care, you can't be serious."

"It's him," Caroline breathed out. She shook her head turning to her friends, "I'm sorry I can't do this. I-I've got to go." Bonnie gave her a reassuring smile as Caroline stood and walked away from the warnings the doppelganger was dishing out. The blonde smiled as she thought about just how much she didn't care. If Elena couldn't be happy for her then that was her problem, not Caroline's.

Caroline flashed out of the Gilbert house and made her way to the Mikaelson mansion. Hopefully, she wasn't too late. There was a light on somewhere in the house but it mostly looked...empty. The blonde ran up to the house and tentatively walked in.

Wandering around the vacant home, dread filled her. Every empty room she found the more her heart sank. "Come on, you can't be gone yet," she whispered sadly into the darkness.

Suddenly, Caroline found a hand around her throat and pinned to the wall behind her. She choked out for an unnecessary breath and slowly her attacker loosened the grip on her neck, holding her softly in place so she didn't fall.

"It's you," she exhaled, dread leaving her body.

He smirked down at her, "I do live here, sweetheart."

"I mean, it's you," she beamed up at him. Caroline knew now that it was Klaus who she cared about. Convinced that what she was doing was the right thing. Screw her friends.

Klaus was unbearably close to her but couldn't find it in himself to move away from her. He didn't know how to describe the feeling he got when he realised who it was. But right now he was beyond confused. Sending Caroline a puzzled look he replied, "What are you talking about, love?"

"You. I can't let you go without telling you how I feel. I think- I think I've fallen in love with you," her voice was quiet as if she didn't want to scare him.

The Original froze. This was not what he expected. At all.

"Klaus, you don't have to say anything but these past few months, this past year, I felt myself wanting to know more about you, felt myself falling for you. Every time I thought it was too much I pushed you away, convincing myself that it wasn't worth it. But it is- you are. We were talking about Tyler," Klaus growled inwardly at the mention of his first hybrid, "and I told them I didn't care about him anymore. That I wasn't in love with him anymore. And I realised I'd moved on, and it wasn't him anymore. It was you. It has been you for a long time."

"Caroline," he cupped her face and looked into her eyes, trying to find a trace of deceit. He thought back to the night they spent together and wished he could back to that moment in time. Klaus had felt more alive then than he had in a long time. When he was with Caroline he felt like he was truly living. A feeling he didn't want to lose.

She interrupted him, her hands finding his. "Then I gave in to you, maybe I did play it off like it was nothing but it wasn't. It meant something to me. I realised how much _you_ meant to me. Maybe I should give you up, maybe you're not good for me but I can't give you up. I think I've fallen for you, Niklaus Mikaelson."

"You have no idea how long I've waited for you to say that," his breath fanned her face as he spoke.

"Don't go," Caroline pleaded with him. "Well, at least not without me."

"Is this your way of saying you want me to show you the world?"

The baby vampire looked up at him, her eyes dancing with mirth. "There are a _few_ places I want to see in particular."

He chuckled lowly at her implication and leaned down kissing her passionately. "Anything for you, love," he said huskily between kissing her. Klaus pulled away from her once more placing his forehead against hers, "I think I've fallen for you too, Caroline Forbes."

* * *

 **How was that? Too OOC? Tell me what you thought in the reviews :) I have no idea where this came from but I hope you all liked it! Till next time...**

 **P.S I uploaded chapter 14 of Bring Her Back yesterday so I would appreciate it if you guys checked that out too! Make sure to leave a review on any other fics you read of mine.**


	4. It's On You

**My fourth one-shot...Kind of proud of this one. It's set in the TVD universe around the time of the cure. They haven't woken Silas yet or found it.**

 **This song is inspired by It's On You by Cailee Rae. (I listened to the acoustic version for this piece)**

 **[DISCLAIMER: I do not own TVD and all song credits go to the artist]**

* * *

Caroline's heart broke as he stared at her, giving her a look she had become all too familiar with. She stood her ground, staring straight back into his stormy eyes silently willing herself to keep her control. He did not deserve this, that much she knew, but she couldn't give him what he wanted. And she really did not want to have to scream at him to stop making her feel this way. The blonde did not want to start a fight with him. Not today. Not after this.

"Why, Caroline?" Klaus' voice broke the silence, a pained expression over his face. That was why she hated when he looked at her like that. Like she had hurt him.

"You wouldn't get it," she sighed at him, all the fight within her leaving her body as she did so. The truth was that Caroline herself did not know. She didn't understand why Elena would do this. But she didn't Klaus to know that the blonde had misplaced her faith in one of her oldest friends by trusting her. Klaus would never let it go.

It was the same situation as always the only thing changing was the plan. Caroline never wanted to go through with it but her friends asked her to. Told her they needed her. After all, wasn't that exactly what the baby vampire wanted? To be needed? Caroline was not so sure this was the type of thing she meant. Elena had come to her home, asked the sheriff if she would tell Caroline that they needed her help. Elizabeth had said that it was ultimately her daughter's choice but the blonde knew when she heard the words "they're your friends", she would aid them in any way she could. Because they were her friends.

Caroline's part was simple. Distract Klaus. They were going to try and find something that belonged to a powerful witch. Something about the cure they said when they were explaining the plan, each one of them conscious that Caroline was not paying attention to what they were saying.

What they failed to understand was that Caroline didn't want to distract him anymore. The blonde vampire knew what it was like to be around someone who didn't really want you there, how it felt to be used and to be painfully aware that they weren't really there for her. Of course, Elena would never understand. Bonnie simply shrugged it off and Damon glared at her till she agreed.

"Try me," he demanded. The hybrid schooled his features, refusing to show her any emotion and her heart broke once more as she saw him putting his wall back up. Klaus clenched his jaw in frustration keeping his distance from Caroline in case he lashed out.

She shook her head at him, finally lowering her eyes from his burning gaze. "I didn't know, Klaus," Caroline whispered into the night air hoping that he actually believed her. The baby vampire would not hold it against him if he didn't- she never really gave him any reason to.

"You expect me to believe that, sweetheart?" His tone was dripping with condescension as he spoke. The Original laughed humorlessly at her and Caroline hated how small he made her feel.

Klaus had felt disappointed, hurt, even betrayed but he was never like this. Not with her. He growled inwardly, his wolf angry that she had made a fool out of him yet again. The baby vampire was not sure where that placed her. If this was the final straw and he would finally give up on her. Go as far as to hate her, even.

Caroline, however, did not know the plan and as it turns out, Elena had wanted to end Klaus. Along with Damon. They told the others a false plan, that they needed something that was hidden in the Mikaelson home but they would never be able to reach it since Klaus was always home. The doppelganger had pleaded with Bonnie to help her and how she couldn't be a vampire. As a servant of nature, Bonnie was obliged to help her friend reverse the vampirism that had been forced upon her. If there was any way of doing this, the witch knew she had to take a chance.

 _Damon pulled Elena out of the room and, making sure no one could hear, he turned to the doppelganger. His eyes shone with mirth and his smirk widened as he caught a familiar glint in Elena's eye. "Do you think they bought it?"_

 _"Of course, they did!" She looked at him incredulously. They would believe anything that she told them, do anything if it was what Elena wanted. "Soon, we'll have Klaus gone and he won't force me to become a blood bank anymore," Elena grinned up at him._

 _The older Salvatore took her hands into his and held them to his chest. "You really wanna do this?"_

 _"If I ever become human again I'll never live a normal life. Not if Klaus is still around," the doppelganger concluded._

 _An idea came to Damon and he smirked once again at the woman he loved. "You know what we need, right? Or should I say who?"_

 _"Caroline!" Damon shushed her pointing towards the ground floor where Bonnie and Stefan still resided. "I know just how to get her to do what we want."_

"You believe what you want, Klaus," she spat at him. It was easier to be angry at him- to hate him- when he was lashing out at her. "I don't really care anymore," Caroline muttered as she made her way away from the Lockwood cellar.

He could not let her go after what had just transpired. Klaus gripped her wrist and turned her so she was facing him, anger rolling off of him in waves. "You pretended to be dying, Caroline! And you expect me to simply leave it at that?!"

"If you remember correctly, Klaus, I was! I nearly died tonight!" The blonde screamed at him. Tears rolled down her face but Klaus denied to let himself be swayed by them.

 _"We'll tell Caroline to distract him at the Grill," Elena conspired._

 _Damon rolled his eyes, "How original! Klaus will see that coming from a mile away."_

 _The brunette vampire glared at him before carrying on with the rest of their plan. "Klaus won't be there."_

 _The elder Salvatore's brows furrowed as he mulled over her words._ Nope. Did not make any sense. _"Not following."_

 _"We really need Klaus to be distracted, to have his guard down. That's where Caroline comes in. She'll leave after we tell her the plan's off because of- we'll make something up- and then she'll leave. But we'll catch her, stake her and then tell Klaus she's dying leaving her in the Lockwood cellar for him to find. He'll be preoccupied with trying to save her that he won't even realise that something is off."_

 _"Well, well, well, who would have thought sweet Elena Gilbert would come up with such a diabolical plan?" The raven-haired vampire grinned at her, kissing her passionately. "You are absolutely perfect."_

 _"Hey! We need to get her to agree with the 'plan' first," she said making air quotes around the world plan._

 _"She will, Elena. Blondie would die for you," he chuckled._

Caroline leaned against a tree trying to catch her breath. "I nearly died tonight," she repeated, whispering into the harsh cold wind.

Klaus willed himself to stay put. That she didn't deserve his comfort, something he did not hand out to anyone but something about the way the blonde stood alone in the dark pulled at his very dead heart. He mulled over the night's events and tried to calm himself down after everything that had happened. Damon and Elena had fled Mystic Falls after their almost-death at the hands of the hybrid. He should have known something was up when he had gotten a text telling him that Caroline was out there, most likely dead, in the woods. All rationality had left his mind at that point as he raced to find her. When Klaus found her his heart thumped wildly at the sight of her pale and bloody on the floor of the cellar.

The Original could still remember the stake embedded in her abdomen and stared at the spot which had probably healed by now but the torn fabric was evidence of what the couple had almost taken from him. He was so sure, once the first blow hit, that Caroline had always meant for this to happen. Her betrayal hurt him more than any of the injuries he had sustained from fighting with the younger vampires. Using that hurt, he projected it all into his fight and when he was close to finally killing Damon, Stefan had appeared and flashed away with his brother, Elena following shortly after.

"How could they do this to me? Try and kill me? Use me as bait? My own best friend," Caroline exhaled deeply before she slumped down unceremoniously onto the hard earth.

He knew then that Caroline was telling the truth. He could see the betrayal in her eyes and Klaus couldn't help but think that this would be the first of many. It was why he refused to trust anyone outside of his family, why he was so cautious in everything he did.

"Caroline, why do you do this to yourself?" Klaus asked her gently. "El- your _friends,_ they don't deserve your loyalty. Almost killing you in their foolish attempt to rid the world of my existence."

The blonde looked up at him and her eyes glistened with unshed tears. Klaus' heart constricted seeing her in such a state but he kept his distance and instead sat across from her.

"You don't think I know that?" Caroline picked at the grass finding it particularly fascinating. "I never even wanted to go through with the plan to distract you in the first place. Told them that I was through with it." She looked up at Klaus before saying her next words, her eyes shining with honesty, "I meant it too, you know."

"Why, Caroline?"

"This wasn't the plan. They weren't even supposed to come after you. Believe me, Klaus, I would not have agreed if I thought they would. Elena told me that she needed something from your home, that I simply needed to keep you occupied at the Grill. I waited there for you but you never showed and I got a text saying the plan was off. That's when they got me," Caroline spoke quietly not quite wanting to acknowledge what she was going to say next. "And they staked me. Then they left me in the woods for you to find like it was a freaking game of cat and mouse."

"Caroline-"

"No, Klaus, you need to hear this, I don't like you." Klaus' face fell at her words before his face returned to its passive nature. "I don't like you, or what you do, what you've done or who you are. I don't like Niklaus Mikaelson, The Original Hybrid."

"Okay, sweetheart, I think I get the picture," he growled.

"No, you don't because I do like you. The real you, I suppose. The side that I see sometimes and I find myself wanting to know more about him. And I didn't want to hurt him. So I refused to. But my friends, they needed me, and all I want is to be needed. To have a purpose. I didn't want to let anyone down."

The Hybrid knew that his resolve was slowly crumbling. Klaus could feel himself forgiving her and he was terrified that she had the ability to do this to him.

"This town, it's not good for you, love," Klaus gave her a gentle smile. "You need to leave it behind. Start living your life as a vampire."

"I've tried. Every time I even get close, someone dies or someone needs my help and I find myself staying," Caroline told him earnestly. "Even if it's gonna get me killed," her voice low as she added the last sentence.

The Forbes' name was a legacy in itself in the small town. As a human, she never really saw herself leaving Mystic Falls, most likely choosing to live in the town well into her old age. But as a vampire, Caroline couldn't help but think that she had the world at the tips of her fingers never being able to reach out and take it. Maybe she never would.

Klaus decided to change the subject, questions brewing in his mind. "So you had no idea that the doppelganger and her pathetic vampire boyfriend were plotting my demise?"

"No, not really. But its understandable. She probably thought you were going to use her to make more hybrids," Caroline scolded him.

And there it was. The cold remarks and hostility that had been missing during their conversation. Klaus rolled his eyes at her but he smiled a little despite the hurtful words. "I don't think I'll be in a rush to be making any more hybrids, love."

"Really? Why not? What happened to 'building the perfect hybrid army'?" She scoffed at him but Caroline was genuinely curious. "I mean, they're sired to you. Don't you love that?"

Klaus chuckled lowly choosing not to take offence at her words. "Well, the last lot did try to kill me. But there was a plus in having them sired to me."

"Yes, I forgot you like to control your minions. Oh, and let's not forget your family. Carting them around in coffins is seriously problematic," she said knowing that her jab would cut deep.

"I don't recall asking for your opinion, sweetheart," Klaus' eyes hardened at the mention of his family.

"Tough. You're going to get it. I know that Mikael was a dick or whatever and you feel like your family secretly hate you but you have to stop being so paranoid. Rebekah adores you, Elijah loves you and I bet Kol even likes spending time with you. Of course, they're going to resent you after you lock them up so they don't run off and be happy. Would it kill you to let them have their own lives?"

"It's been fun, love, but I think it's time we go our separate ways. Goodnight," Klaus nodded his head in her direction before getting off the ground.

Caroline was the one to hold him back this time. "Oh no. I wasn't finished. I know you're scared of being alone, Klaus. I am too. Everyone is really. But they don't deserve to live their life on the edge, scared that if they make the slightest mistake they'd end up spending a century in a box."

"Don't pretend to know me, Caroline. You know _nothing_ ," he lashed out at her.

The baby vampire simply rolled her eyes at his antics. "You know what? I do. I get it! Your parents were psychopaths and you don't believe in love. That anyone could love you! But no one can fix what you've been through. It's been a thousand years, move on! How long is it going to take you to realise that?! God, I don't even know why I'm trying with you." Caroline ran her fingers through her hair in frustration at him.

"What about you, love? You complain about this dreadful town but it's useless. You're putting yourself at risk for people who don't even value your life! When are you going to see that you can sample all the world has to offer? You can take control of your life but you're too scared to leave," he taunted her. Klaus could not handle being the only one with their faults being picked out. He needed her to feel as he did. Klaus lowered his tone before addressing her again, "Trust me, Caroline, it's a lot safer out there than it is here."

"Sorry that I want to keep my friends safe!" She screamed back at him but Klaus would never understand. "I grew up with these people, okay. You wouldn't understand."

The Original stared at her head on wanting her to finish what she was saying. Klaus raised a single brow in her direction daring her to carry on.

"You care about your siblings, I know you do. It's why you cart them around. But you don't care enough to let them go off on their own. You're selfish, Klaus."

"And you're too selfless!" Klaus retorted harshly. "Maybe, Caroline, you should try being selfish for once. It might even save your life," Klaus softly responded.

"There he is. The you that I actually like. You wear this mask, hiding who you are but I see through it, Klaus. I see _you_ ," Caroline smiled kindly at him.

Klaus walked over to her and placed his hand on her arm tenderly. "Caroline, you are stronger than you give yourself credit for. You keep making excuses and I know it's hard but leaving this cursed town is your choice. Whether you leave or stay, it's on you."

The blonde sighed as she gazed into his eyes. "I hate Mystic Falls and this town is probably going to kill me but I can't get out. I'm stuck here."

"No, you're not. I'm taking you away from here." His eyes shone with certainty and Caroline's own blue eyes widened at his proposition.

"What? Klaus, we can't, you don't mean that" she stammered. The baby vampire could not wrap her head around the idea. Leaving Mystic Falls? With Klaus freaking Mikaelson? She must be out of her mind because she was actually considering it.

"Did I, or did I not, offer to show you the world?" Klaus smirked at the blush that had flooded her cheeks.

Caroline thought back to the memory and couldn't help the smile that graced her features. "Yeah but, you didn't really _mean_ that. It was a joke."

"Caroline, I rarely jest. I was being completely honest, I'll take you anywhere." Klaus noted her contemplative look, "Everywhere?"

She giggled at him, "Oh, wow. I-I don't know what to say."

"Say yes, love. I'll protect you from the big, bad, world and show you everything it has to offer," he searched her eyes for the answer when she refused to give him one. "I nearly lost you tonight, Caroline. I don't want to be too late next time," he cupped her face and Caroline was taken aback by the raw emotion she saw in his eyes. "I would never forgive myself if I did."

"You'll probably get sick of me after a while. And I like to be organised, itineraries and everything. Also, I need to-" she stopped her sentence, completely forgetting the point she was making once she gazed back into his dark blue eyes.

"I take that's a yes then?" Klaus huskily asked her. Caroline simply nodded at him, lost for words as she realised the closeness of his proximity. "Well, we have a plane to book."

"Uh huh," was the only response the blonde could provide him with.

Klaus licked his lips before leaning down, joining his mouth to Caroline's. At the sudden contact, the blonde tensed but relaxed after a split second finding herself giving into him; into herself. She found herself melting into the embrace and couldn't help but think this what had been missing in her life for so long. The kiss was over way too quick eliciting a groan from Caroline once he pulled away causing the hybrid to chuckle down at her.

"One thing before we go, love." The baby vampire looked up at him expectantly and was surprised when she saw the seriousness on his face. "I want you to know that I will never tire of you, Caroline Forbes. It would be impossible for me to get annoyed at you being you."

"You promise?" Caroline did not want to put her heart on the line and get it crushed yet again. Not by Klaus anyway. He was more important to her than that. She needed him to know how hard it was for her to give into him just as hard as it was for him to admit that he cared about her.

"I promise. I won't hurt you, Caroline."

"Good." The Hybrid grinned at her fierce nature and he led her out of the woods, her hand tucked into the crook of his shoulder. She leaned her head on his arm as they silently made their way back to civilisation, "I won't hurt you either, Klaus," she whispered her vow knowing that he could hear her.

Klaus gave Caroline time to pack and soon enough they were on their way out of town.

The baby vampire smiled sadly at the 'You Are Now Leaving Mystic Falls' sign and took Klaus' hand in hers staring at the road ahead, never once looking back.

* * *

Both of them kept their promises. Klaus kept her safe, showed her all that the world had to offer her and grew fonder of her every day as did Caroline. And they never did hurt each other. Even centuries after they had left their hometown.

They still bickered and kept up their playful banter. The only difference between then and now was that their feelings for each other had deepened over the duration they had spent with each other, falling in love with the world as well as each other.

Oh, and that the fact that Caroline had long since ditched her maiden name and was now going by the name Caroline Mikaelson.

* * *

 **Okay, I don't know about you guys but I loved this one! Tell me what you think and I will start uploading the prompt drabbles/one-shots pretty soon. Thanks for reading! Till next time...**


	5. Ghost

**This is written for Vampireicedragongirl2004XD and is inspired by the song Ghost by Mystery Skulls (the animated video). Hope you like it!**

 **Not a Klaroline one-shot this time but this is a Damon/Elena/Stefan fic. It is set around the gang trying to put Silas down but this is my own version. The Originals and Mystic Falls' gang are working together and Jeremy and Kol are both still alive.**

 **DISCLAIMER- I do not own TVD and all song credits go to the artist.**

* * *

Damon, Elena and Stefan were on their way to the old witches house on the edge of town hoping to find a centuries-old grimoire. The book held an important spell that could potentially help take down Mystic Falls' newest threat once and for all. Silas was out there somewhere, wearing the face of any one of the residents of their small town. After searching throughout the States, and beyond, for over 4 months they finally tracked it down and found that it was in their home town.

"I can't believe vampire Barbie and Ken have been searching all over the place for this spell and it ends up being down the street," Damon said as he drove through the town' almost empty streets. The older Salvatore had made a compelling case that they should travel at night so the spirits couldn't use the sunlight against them. One of the very few smart ideas Damon has ever come up with in his 170 plus years on this earth.

"I can't believe I'm sat in the backseat," Stefan huffed.

Damon rolled his eyes choosing to ignore his little brother, "Do you think that Klaus knew this entire time and used it as an excuse to take Blondie on a world tour?"

It was Elena's turn to roll her eyes at him. She turned back to Stefan, "Sorry, Stefan, but I called shotgun." The doppelganger shrugged before turning to her boyfriend, "And no, they didn't know. Do you know how serious this Silas thing is?"

" _Yes_ ," he gave her a playful glare and looked back at the road. "Just saying. Caroline didn't seem to be complaining much when Klaus proposed the idea."

Caroline and Klaus had been gone for the majority of the time they were looking for the spell to take down Silas. It was quiet in Mystic Falls since the pair had left for their travels. It came as a surprise to everyone when Klaus offered to help and find the spell written by Qetsiyah but the vampires simply pinned it to the fact that his ego couldn't handle that he was no longer the most powerful creature on the planet. What was more surprising was when Caroline agreed to go with Klaus- 'make sure that he was actually helping them' was the reason she gave but they had all noticed the excitement in her eyes, the large grin she had when she was on her away from Mystic Falls.

Bonnie had been taken to a secret location, not even Elena knew where in case she ran into Silas and he found out. The immortal needed a Bennet witch to perform the spell and since Lucy was nowhere to be found either, Bonnie was currently being hunted down by Silas and his minions. She was currently holed away with Kol as her protector, which the doppelganger was not pleased about since she had tried to kill him along with her brother. But Kol had been nothing but a gentleman. Or so she had been told by Caroline that he had.

"Silas wants to raise the dead, unleash hell on earth, and you're more bothered about my best friend's love life," Elena gave him an unimpressed glance.

"Klaus and Caroline totally hooked up," Stefan leaned back into his seat smirking at the scolding look the doppelganger sent his way. Putting his hands up, he shrugged at her, "Hey, it's the truth."

"Shut up, Stefan!"

They pulled up to the abandoned property and made their way towards. The new moon shone brightly against the darkness of the night and Elena was nervous when they reached the entrance as she had not been here since turning into a vampire.

"This place looks bigger than I remember!" she whisper-shouted at him and Damon chuckled at her obvious discomfort. "It's not funny, Damon!" She slapped his chest and he grabbed hold of her hand keeping it enclosed in his as they walked in. Elena let some of the tension go and smiled at his sweet gesture.

Stefan was the first one in, scoping out the area to make sure there was no one else around. He thought he saw someone but it turned out to be a very antique painting most likely of the previous owners. The former Ripper couldn't help the uneasiness that had overcome him once they were in close proximity of the estate.

"That is unnerving," Damon commented behind Stefan. "His eyes follow you across the room." The younger brother hummed in agreement tearing his eyes away from the painting and followed Damon who was now walking down the corridor. With one last glance at the portrait, shaking his head when he saw the eyes move but ultimately choosing to believe his mind was playing tricks on him, he caught up to his brother and ex-girlfriend.

Suddenly, a gust of wind hit the trio causing them to topple over and fall on the hardwood floor. The elder Salvatore cursed as he helped Elena stand up after he was upright. Damon dusted imaginary dust off of his leather jacket and Elena shivered as the temperatures within the house dropped.

"Witches," Stefan noted as he searched the room they had reached.

"No shit, Sherlock," the raven-haired vampire ridiculed his little brother. What did they think? That they were going to come to the resting place of 200 odd witches and be welcomed with open arms?

The eldest vampire of the group strolled around the room, flicking at the light but ultimately giving up after it didn't work and touching everything, inspecting every trinket in his path. The candles placed around the room lit up and Elena jumped at the motion. Damon held his hands up and showing the witches that they meant no harm.

"Hey, spirits, it's me, Damon Salvatore. Now I know we aren't the best of friends but we really need a certain witchy spellbook to take down a 2000-year-old immortal who is hell-bent on destroying that balance you all work so hard to keep. So, why don't you just help us and we'll be on our merry way, huh? Please?" The playful tone clearly not working with the dead witches he decided to switch his tactics. "Okay, look, we need your help. This is the only way to end Silas so give us the damn book or I will burn this place to the ground," he snarled at them showing that he would go through with the threat.

The overly confident vampire found himself on his knees, clutching his head as he received aneurysm after aneurysm. He seethed through his teeth, cursing them as the pain increased. Once they finally stopped, Damon fell forward and was on all fours breathing deeply. Elena rushed to him helping him up.

Stefan spoke this time, "We just need that spell and we'll be on our way. My brother didn't mean it when he said he'd burn this house." Damon muttered that he did mean it and he would go through with it but chose to shut up after noticing the glare he was getting from both Elena and his brother.

Emily Bennet appeared in front of Stefan and from the confused looks the couple had sent him he was sure that they were not aware of the newest addition. She was still wearing period clothing, probably the ones she had passed away in. The witch inclined her head towards the younger Salvatore confirming that he was right in his assumption and that Damon and Elena could not see her.

"We understand your problem, Stefan, but we cannot help you. This is your mistake so it is up to you to make things right once more. The witches will not bother you should you not give them any reason to. Good luck, Stefan. I hope you find what you're looking for," Emily gave him a small smile before becoming invisible again.

"Wait! You didn't even answer any of my questions."

Damon walked over to his younger brother wanting to know what the hell had just happened and who he was talking with. The youngest Salvatore looked troubled as he mulled over what Emily had told him. Of course, they would go through with it, this was the end of the world they're worrying about.

"What is it, Stef?" Damon prodded at his younger brother. Elena nodded along sending him a concerned glance.

Stefan shook his head and moved to the large bookshelf, "We have to find it ourselves. You have the design that Klaus sent you, right?"

The doppelganger pulled out her phone and showed him the picture that Caroline has sent him and soon the trio got to work pouring through the grimoires trying to find one with that particular symbol. As they were searching for the answer to all their problems, Stefan couldn't help but feel anxious over what Emily had said. He shut the book loudly causing the other two vampires in the room to stare at him.

"They won't help us because this was our fault so we have to fix it."

"And we will, won't we, Damon?" Elena replied shifting to her boyfriend for affirmation.

Damon placed his hand on his brother's shoulder in a comforting gesture, "Let's find this freaking book first."

Stefan laughed at his brother's cocky demeanour and returned to the task at hand. They had come to the conclusion that the grimoire was not in this room and they swiftly moved to the next room.

Elena tripped on her way in and held a large box to steady herself. She screamed once she saw its contents stepping back colliding with Damon. The doppelganger cursed once she realised that it was simply a skeleton that had fallen on her and that it was in no way alive. She shook her head wondering when the hell it was normal to have someone's remains fall onto you.

"Careful, clumsy," Damon smirked down at the woman in his arms. "Scared of some bones, Elena?"

"I was just taken by surprise, that's all."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say, baby."

"Let's just find it and get out of here," she pushed him out of the way and joined the other vampire in the room who was actually being productive.

They had been searching this room for around over an hour and it was getting close to midnight. Damon sighed in frustration and glanced up at Elena thinking of much better ways he could be spending his night. The grimoire he had open was of no use and he put it into the ever-growing pile of futile spells. He picked another off the shelf and his eyes gleamed as he saw the familiar inscription and symbol on the cover. Bingo!

"Found it!" He held Qetsiyah's grimoire over his head like a trophy and smirked at the other two.

A crash could be heard somewhere in the house and the pair turned to Damon expectantly.

"We should go now," Damon stated as they lightly ran out of the room, momentarily forgetting about their vampire speed.

The elder Salvatore found himself being pulled through the floorboards and, with a strangled cry, ended up at on the first floor. "I thought you said they were gonna leave us alone!" he screamed up at his brother.

"They did!" Stefan and Elena ran down the stairs to find the older vampire with debris clung to him and a scowl on his face.

"Well, someone didn't get the memo!" Damon growled.

"Come on, let's just go!" The doppelganger latched onto his arm dragging him out of the property but they were stopped when a figure flashed in front of them.

Stefan noticed that the grimoire had opened and a page of the spell had been left out. He glimpsed at the piece of paper and tensed once he saw what was on it. It was a picture sketched and Stefan could not deny the resemblance that this picture bore to himself. He tried to decipher what else was on the page and noticed the name next to the sketch, for some reason he was sure that it said, _Silas_. Shoving the paper into his pocket, he decided he would ask Klaus to translate it for him and hopefully it wasn't anything too bad.

"I believe you have something that belongs to me," the voice in front of him said. Stefan recognised this as Professor Shane which meant that Silas had found them.

But before Stefan could reply, Silas' body fell to the floor, neck snapped. The vampire who had temporarily killed him smirked down at him and Stefan had never been more happy to see her.

"Rebekah, what are you doing here?"

"You know I just saved your life, right? Young vampires," she shook her head helping him up, "so ungrateful. I popped over and the three of you were nowhere to be found. Nik told me about your mission and well, I'm here aren't I?

Stefan hugged Rebekah, "Thank you, Rebekah."

The Original smiled, returning the hug before pulling away. "Let's go."

"Gladly," he grinned back at her stepping over Silas' body and finally exiting the abandoned.

Damon pressed on the horn and leaned out of the car, "Hurry up!"

The pair entered the car and Damon glaring at them whilst muttering something about getting the hell away from there. He pulled the car into the road and quickly left the estate. Stefan glanced at the house and swore that he could see Emily standing at the window. He blinked and she was gone but the younger Salvatore knew that she was still watching them. Which, for some reason, was comforting.

"Hey, bunny eater!" Stefan turned to face his older brother, "Have you not heard anything I just said?"

Rebekah leaned forward, "Of course, he didn't because, like everyone, he was blocking you out." Elena and Stefan chuckled at that and their laughter increased after the glare that Damon had sent them.

"Ha, ha, hilarious!"

"I thought it was," Elena grinned at him.

"And accurate," Stefan added.

The four of them bickered, well mostly Damon and Rebekah, the whole way back and soon enough Bonnie, Caroline, Klaus and Kol would be able to come home and they could finally defeat Silas. But for now, they had to find a way to get them all to the Boarding House without killing each other in the meantime. And with Rebekah threatening to snap the driver's neck, Stefan was not sure they'd reach their destination in one piece.

Despite this, Stefan couldn't help but smile as he thought about how things were finally looking up for them all.

* * *

 **There you go, my take on the song. Thank you for sending in a prompt and hopefully, you enjoyed it. Remember to tell me what you guys think. Thanks for reading! Till next time...**


	6. The Night We Met

**This is written for Zangetsu50 inspired by the song The Night We Met by Lord Huron. Hope you like it!**

 **No Hope/Hayley. Liz dies later on and everything after the Originals leave doesn't happen.**

 **[DISCLAIMER; I do not own TVD and all song credits go to the artists.]**

* * *

It was a race against time as the baby vampire rushed to New Orleans after a vague voicemail from none other than Rebekah Mikaelson. Caroline's heart was beating out of her chest as she drove away from the airport and prayed that she wasn't too late. The Original had rung her a mere few hours before but that didn't settle her nerves. Whatever the problem was she knew that it was urgent.

 _"Caroline, I don't know where the hell you are and not one of your pesky friends has any idea either but you need to come down to New Orleans as fast as you can. Nik needs you and there isn't much time. I'll text you the address but please, please come, Caroline. He was asking for you."_

She was close to the location Rebekah had sent her and the closer she was, her heart dropped. Caroline pulled up into the large driveway and slammed her car door shut running up to the steps leading to their large home. Banging on the door impatiently, she shut her eyes tightly hoping that she had made it in time. The door opened revealing a distraught Rebekah who silently led her into the house. Caroline refrained from asking any questions and followed her.

"He's in here," the Original said solemnly. "But you should know-"

"I just want to see him, Rebekah," Caroline's voice broke with emotion, " _Please_."

With a simple nod, she moved out of the doorframe and let the baby vampire into the room. The younger blonde gasped at what she saw, her hand coming to her face to stifle the sob before rushing to his side. Caroline picked up his hand and placed it in her lap, stroking the back of it softly. She placed a kiss on his damp forehead and a tear slipped out when he showed no indication that he was even aware she was here.

"What's wrong with him?"

"Marcel accidentally bit him and there's no cure left." Rebekah shook her head when Caroline was about to question if they could simply make some more. "One of the werewolf clans has been entirely wiped out. Freya's tried everything but she-she doesn't know what to do either," a few tears had escaped and the female Original sighed wiping them away. "I wanted you to able to say goodbye, Caroline."

"What if I don't want to say goodbye?" the blonde vampire said lowly studying Klaus' breathing intently. She turned to Rebekah, "How long?"

"A few hours, a day at most," the older vampire replied.

"We still have time, Rebekah. We can still save him. I have an idea but first, I just need a few minutes. Alone."

Rebekah gave her a small smile before nodding her head and leaving Caroline alone with Klaus.

The blonde vampire sighed turning to look at Klaus once more. Placing his hands in his sighing, she projected herself into the dream-state that the hybrid was in. Surprisingly, she found herself in his mind with little to no resistance frowning when she realised that he was growing weaker by the minute.

 _"Caroline," Klaus called out and she immediately followed the direction the voice had come from._

 _There he was, sat in her high school bio class, legs swinging from the table he was perched upon as he beckoned her to sit next to him. Caroline noted the dark henley that seemed to be the only thing he ever wore, necklaces peeking under his shirt and she had to refrain from sighing contently at the sight of him looking so much like himself. Klaus smirked at her when she stopped a little too long to simply rake him in._

 _"Hey," the blonde vampire said softly. She grinned up at him hiding her worry when she realised why they were in this room. "Mystic Falls High School," she stated, "Didn't know you were fond of the place."_

 _"Well, it is where I met you for the first time, love," he smiled sweetly at her pushing a stray curl behind her ear._

 _Caroline scoffed at him, "Like you even noticed I was there. Too busy antagonising Stefan, Elena and Tyler."_

 _"Nonsense, sweetheart. You stood out to me even then. Your bravery and courage intrigued me. There was something about you that pulled me in from the very first moment I met you," his voice was low and he spoke with such sincerity that it took Caroline's breath away."_

 _The baby vampire took in her surroundings after deciding not to reply to his compliments. She had no way of determining whether or not the room actually looked like this since she spent most of her time in high school plotting and scheming or simply wishing she was anywhere but here. Caroline smiled at how small her perspective of the world was before she had finally left Mystic Falls._

 _"How was your trip, love?" Klaus broke her out of her reverie._

 _"Not important," she said shaking her head at him telling him that now was not the time for that._

 _The Original rolled his eyes, "It is to me."_

 _"How could I forget? You practically worship the ground I walk on," Caroline teased._

 _Klaus swiftly jumped off the desk and stood in front of her pinning her between his arms, "I'll worship you any day, Caroline. Just say the word."_

 _He didn't wait for a reply before simply pulling her into his arms and putting her down. "But we don't have time for that do we?" Klaus smirked at her but his eyes conveyed sorrow at the limited time they had with each other. "So, I'll have to cherish the fact that you came all the way here for little old me."_

 _"Be serious for one minute, Klaus," Caroline scolded him._

 _"Tell me about your travels, Caroline."_

 _The blonde vampire sighed at him, "No. I'll tell you later-"_

 _The Original took a hold of her arms desperation glowing in his eyes. Caroline's eyes had glasses over at the thought of leaving him, at the thought of him being gone. She willed herself not to cry but a stray tear fell down her face. Klaus wiped it away with his thumb and cupped her face forcing her to look at him._

 _"Very well," the hybrid said calmly. "I'll just tell you about how the past few years have been without you."_

 _"Klaus-" she didn't want to hear this. She didn't want to hear how she broke his heart. She didn't want to know about the time she had wasted and the time she was_ still _wasting._

 _"No, Caroline, I need you to hear this. Do you know why I chose this classroom to be the last place I ever see you in?" Caroline shook her head. "It was the first time you and I had met. Some nights, I laid awake wishing I could go back to that moment and fall in love with you all over again. And since I left for New Orleans, everywhere I went I swear I could see glimpses of you. It was as if you were haunting me, love, in art, music, everything that I did. I would be lying if I said a part of me didn't hate it."_

 _Caroline chuckled at him but was, once again, lost in the emotion present in his eyes._

 _"I hated it because it reminded me of all that I had lost. You see, the time we spent together showed me just how much I loved being in your company and when you stopped trying to hide your feelings for I knew I would not stop till I had your heart as you had mine. For a short while, I did," Klaus smiled sadly at her. "But then I left and you decided to stay, I slowly felt myself losing you. But I didn't mind it because it was your choice and I would never want to take that away from you, love. So, I was content with what I had and waited for the day you were ready to join me. I didn't anticipate that you would come simply because I was on my bloody death bed but beggars can't be choosers. After a millennium of living in solitude, devoid of love because I saw it as a weakness, you brought light into my cold world. For that alone, I cannot thank you enough. This is goodbye, Caroline-"_

 _"You still do," Caroline said quietly._

 _"What was that love?"_

 _"You still have my heart. And this isn't goodbye, Klaus. I will not let you die, not after everything."_

 _"Caro-"_

 _"No! You might be giving up but I'm not! I refuse to," she pushed him away resisting the urge to look him in the eyes._

 _Klaus gently forced her to stare at him, "Love, I don't want to spend my last hours with you on a wild goose chase, I'd much rather you were here and in my arms."_

 _"My mom died three months ago, Klaus, I can't lose you too. I did not spend three years away from you just to lose you again. I needed time alone before I came looking for you because I knew you would still be here after it all. That you would understand."_

 _"What are we supposed to do, sweetheart?"_

 _"Live, Klaus. Just stay alive," Caroline begged him. "You need to let me out of this dream. I need to talk to your sister."_

 _"Why?"_

 _"Trust me on this. If it doesn't work, I promise you I will come back and say goodbye and you can finish off your heartfelt speech," the blonde joked but her blue orbs displayed her need to escape and help him._ _"Klaus," her voice came out tired, "You're dying. Let me help you."_

Caroline found herself thrown out of Klaus' mind and blinked furiously at the sudden bright lights she was exposed to. The baby vampire studied his pale face looking so unlike himself. Kissing his forehead she whispered her promise before finding the Freya, the newest addition to the Mikaelson family.

Rebekah was pacing the room whilst Elijah and Freya were trying to calm her down. "He's dying, 'Lijah! Our brother!"

"I am aware of that, Rebekah, but this isn't helping Niklaus in any way."

"Oh, bugger off, brother, you're simply sat there whilst Nik is wasting away up there. And what the bloody hell is Caroline doing?"

The blonde baby vampire found the two bickering and she was warmed by the familiar sight. She walked into the room and all eyes watched her movements.

"I have an idea," Caroline proposed. They all looked at her expectantly and with a deep breath, she decided to carry on. "We could use a transfer spell and transfer the bite onto someone else or place it's magic somewhere else. I'm not entirely sure that it'll work but what do we have to lose? It seems plausible anyway," she mumbled.

The only female Original visibly brightened at the prospect of saving her brother and shifted her eyes to Freya who seemed to be mulling it over. Elijah and Caroline tensed as they waited for the witch's answer.

"It's fairly straightforward so theoretically it should work but I'll have to place onto someone, not an object seeing as it's a bite, not a spell."

Rebekah flashed over to Caroline and hugged her tightly whispering her thanks and swiftly let the other blonde vampire go.

"Wait, who is it going to be?" the younger blonde inquired.

"Any vampire really. I'm sure one of you can find someone to take our brother's place," Freya informed calmly gathering the things needed for the spell. "Bring them here and as soon as they're close enough I'll transfer the mark onto them. Except they have to be of Niklaus' sire line.

"He doesn't have a sire line though," Rebekah asked defeated.

"Klaus can make a new one though can't he?"

It took approximately 7 minutes for Elijah to find a suitable candidate; a despicable human who had no regard for others turned into a vampire with Klaus' blood. It was risky using his blood as it was currently infested with the venom and taking the blood also meant weakening him. After a few short moments, the spell was complete and they had a dying baby vampire on their hands. Elijah swiftly took his heart out and promptly got rid of the dead body.

Rebekah fed Klaus a blood bag and soon enough, the Original Hybrid had latched onto it all on his own. His hybrid eyes gleamed making Rebekah take a step back. Caroline sat at the edge of Klaus' bed eagerly waiting to see if the spell worked. Which, of course, it did but the blonde needed to be reassured herself.

"How are you feeling, Nik?"

"I'm not dying anymore," he commented in awe, "How? What did you do?"

"It was quite simple, Klaus. Transferred the bite onto someone else. Relax, brother, it was a newly turned vampire," Freya smiled at her now healthy brother. "I promised to see Keelin tonight so see you tomorrow."

The other Mikaelson sister sat at her brother's bedside and hugged him revelling in the fact that he was alive. "I'm glad you're okay, Nik." The hybrid told her to thank their 'older' sister for performing the spell that saved him. She walked away with a smile leaving Caroline and Klaus alone. Rebekah stopped at the doorway and turned to her brother, "You should really be thanking, Caroline, you know. She is the one that saved your arse."

Klaus' eyebrows rose before patting to the place beside him. With a roll of her eyes, she entered the bed and snuggled into him.

"I did mean it when I said you weren't going to die," she jested.

"Well, when someone says you can't do anything you prove them wrong," Klaus smirked down at the woman in his arms.

Caroline giggled at him, "Okay, did you memorise my Miss Mystic Falls application? Because that is seriously stalker-ish and _definitely_ not charming."

"Not on purpose, no," he admitted with a chuckle.

The pair were enveloped into a comfortable silence, both parties content with being in the other's presence.

"Hey, Klaus?"

He hummed in response.

"You do have all of me." She repeated her sentiment from earlier. "You always have."

"Well, you should know by now that I don't plan on letting you go after this, Caroline." The Original tightened the hold he had on her pulling her closer to him as if he was scared that if he let go she would be gone again.

"You should know by now that I'm not going anywhere. I don't go around saving just anybody," she raised a brow at him.

"I'm glad you chose to save me, love."

"Who else is going to show me the world?"

* * *

 **I don't know if this is what you wanted but for some** reason **, I was possessed to write this. Be sure to tell me what you think and once again thank you for sending in a prompt! Till next time...**


	7. Treat You Better

**This is a human AU and is inspired by the song Treat You Better by Shawn Mendes. Sorry for the long hiatus but I'm back and I hope you like this one-shot.**

* * *

Klaus clenched his fist at the sight of her fawning over her boyfriend. Of course, that's what normal couples did but they weren't exactly a happy couple. The artist, however, was fully aware of how her partner treated her. Everything that she had been through because of that mutt. They were anything but happy and she was definitely not madly in love with him.

He didn't know if he could bear looking at her any longer. Klaus could plainly see on her face the forced enthusiasm, how she tugged on her blonde curls as if to distract herself from the discussion that was taking place - she was playing the role of the loving girlfriend perfectly.

She looked stunning, her white summer dress making her look like an angel standing amongst mortals. Her blue eyes twinkled when the light hit them but the usual mischief in them was vacant. And no matter how perfect she looked he could not approach her. Not here of all places.

If only Caroline was honest with herself about what she truly wanted. If only she could be honest with herself like she was when she was around Klaus. The days the pair spent together were the best times for either of them. Even if nothing had happened between them the spark was always there and Klaus knew that he wasn't the only one that felt it.

"I'm heading out, Stefan," Klaus downed his drink and weaved his way through the crowd. He didn't know where he was going but he knew that he couldn't stay here. Not when he saw her with him.

Deciding he needed some air before bracing himself for what was waiting for him inside, Klaus walked over to the lake. He knew he shouldn't go there, it was a stupid idea, stupid to hope that she'd follow him outside.

Klaus would be surprised if she even noticed him at all.

He loosened his tie and leaned forward placing his elbows on his knees. The bench wasn't the most comfortable thing in the world but it was a hell of a lot better than anything in there. Sighing, he placed his head in his hands in frustration. Why the hell did he think she would want to be with him?

"What are you doing here, Klaus?" A familiar voice interrupted his thoughts.

"I needed some air, love," he smirked up at her.

Caroline folded her arms silently asking for a better answer.

"Well this place holds some good memories for me. Don't you think so too?"

She was taken back to the multiple charity events that Klaus had to stand-in as her date since Tyler was either too busy or simply couldn't be bothered to attend. They were some of the best events she had ever held. That was probably due to the dishevelled man in front of her.

This time she scoffed. "I meant here. At this party," she motioned to the house behind them. It seemed so small in retrospect of everything that was happening.

He smirked at her and took a sip from the flask he had in his hands. "I was invited," he shrugged.

"You can't keep doing this. Not to me and certainly not to yourself," she pleaded with him pulling her cardigan closer to despite the still breeze.

"And what exactly is it that you think I'm doing?" Klaus challenged her.

"Nothing can happen between us," she concluded. Caroline didn't know how long her resolve would hold for, every time he was around she just crumbled.

Klaus chuckled humorlessly, "If I recall correctly, nothing did happen between us."

"Yes, so let's keep it that way," the blonde scolded him.

"Are you done, Caroline?" he drawled. Klaus had to be cold with her, he couldn't show her he cared. They didn't need to stay away from each other and this was the only way. The blonde didn't want to be with him she had made that clear on more than one occasion.

"Why are you acting like this?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," he snapped at her. Klaus silently pleaded with her to leave him, he couldn't be around her any longer.

She nodded and started to walk away from him. Caroline didn't want to be treated like she was dumb or stupid, especially not from him.

"Why do you stay with him?" Klaus' voice was pained, genuinely confused as to why she would choose Tyler over him.

"I love-"

"Don't," he cut her off. His tone was clipped as he talked to her. "Don't say that because you know it's not true. So tell me, Caroline, why do you stay with him?"

The blonde remained silent. She convinced herself it was because she doesn't owe him an answer. Truth was, Caroline didn't know the answer herself.

"Exactly," Klaus replied taking another swig of his drink. Her silence was everything he needed to hear. He stood up and took the steps he needed to be close to her again. "A girl like you, love, can do a whole lot better than him." Klaus stroked a slender finger down her cheek.

Caroline closed her eyes at the contact feeling safe from the rest of the world around them.

"No, I can't," she whispered.

"Of course you can," Klaus cupped her face, "You don't deserve to be treated the way you are. You, Caroline Forbes, deserve someone who treats you like a queen."

"I can't leave, Tyler. Things are good now," she tried to reason with him.

"For how long?"

Tyler Lockwood was Caroline's boyfriend of three years, high school sweethearts, prom king and queen- they were the ideal teenage couple. Except for the fact the boy had a temper and tended to act irrationally. No, he never hit her physically, but the blonde would be lying if she said he never would do something so cruel. It was the comments on her appearance, the 'business trips', the fact that he never seemed to care what she thought on anything, how he expected her to simply sit there and look pretty that got to Caroline. He was toxic but staying with him was the easier option. Everyone loved Tyler and the blonde convinced herself she did too.

Until she met Klaus. It was a simple meeting, Rebekah and Caroline needed a lift so she asked her brother to pick them up. They hit it off instantly and from there a friendship blossomed. But both of them fell for each other and neither wanted to acknowledge their feelings. It would just complicate things and their companionship was the easiest thing in their lives.

"He's not right for you, love." he paused. "You deserve a gentleman."

"And what, you think that you're right for me?" she pushed him away putting as much space as she could between them. "'Cos you're such a gentlemen?" Caroline scoffed at him.

"I may not be gentleman but I can treat you better than he can," Klaus clenched his jaw at her obvious dismissal of their connection.

"I'm with Tyler," the blonde retorted. Stubborn as always.

"So he's the one you want, is that right? he challenged her, his blue eyes burning through her.

Caroline hummed in agreement, nodding her head so the man in front of her gets the picture.

"I don't agree," Klaus stepped forward, his voice levelled showing how confident he was in his assumption. "I've seen the way you look at him. You may have fooled everyone in there that you're the picture perfect couple but I know you better than them and Tyler Lockwood is not what you want."

She looked away from him not wanting to show him he was getting to her.

"Tell me, Caroline, is he worth all the tears you've cried over him?"

"What do you want me to do, Klaus? It's my freaking engagement party. Tyler and I are-"

"You don't have to do this, love. I can-" he sighed giving up with this fight. "Tonight, I'm leaving Mystic Falls, and I won't ever return. This is it, Caroline. It's your choice. But I promise you if you choose me I will never let you down. I will be the man you need and you'll never be alone again. But if not, then I'm afraid this is goodbye."

Klaus leaned forward to kiss her cheek and turned on his heel to walk away from her. Not once did he turn to look at her and Caroline felt as if, with every step he took, everything she ever wanted to was slipping through her fingers. Her cheek burned under his kiss and all she could think about was how her fiance could never light her skin on fire like this.

The blonde turned her head to look at the mansion that was full of people she had grown up with. They were all happy celebrating an engagement that the couple didn't want. Well, Caroline didn't at least. No one in this town really knew her, not like Klaus did.

Her mind was made up. She walked back into the party and was met with a chorus of congratulations. Caroline plastered on a fake smile and thanked them all. Maybe, just maybe, she could get used to this.

But the blonde knew that this wasn't the life for her nor what she wanted. With a satisfied smile she swiped her car keys from the valet and drove away from everything she knew. And she knew for certain that was the best decision she had ever made in her life.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! Remember to review what you liked or didn't like and what song/concept you want to see in the next one-shot. I am working on a few but I'd love to do one of your suggestions. Until next time...**


End file.
